In a valve opening and closing timing control apparatus of an internal combustion engine, an oil control valve (OCV) may be provided in a flow passage space formed in a bolt for fixing a driven side rotor to a camshaft (for example, US 2012/097122 (Reference 1)). The flow passage space of the bolt is formed coaxially with the driven side rotor, and a partition body that partitions the flow passage space into a flow passage for supplying working fluid to an advance angle chamber or a retard angle chamber and a flow passage for discharging the working fluid from the advance angle chamber or the retard angle chamber is press-fitted into the flow passage space.
In a configuration of Reference 1, the bolt and the partition body are configured with same type of metal material. In this case, a cylindrical bolt which is located on the outer side is diametrically enlarged and deformed in many cases. This is because the bolt being subjected to the circumferential tensile deformation on the outer side is more easily deformed than the partition body being compressed on the inner side. For this reason, it is necessary to consider the amount of deformation of the bolt when the clearance between the bolt and other members on the outer peripheral side thereof is set. It is also conceivable to make a strength of the bolt higher than that of the partition body so as to suppress deformation of the bolt. However, the reliability of the bolt when functioning to receive a high axial force is reduced, and, for example, toughness is reduced when the strength of the bolt is increased.
Thus, a need exists for a valve opening and closing timing control apparatus which is not suspectable to the drawback mentioned above.